catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Post images for approval here. (: Note: Leave all sections that images cannot be used due to the message on the front page up. You can change them with the new blanks when they are made. {| align="center" width="20%" style="background: none;" |- | valign="center" style="background: #f79779; border: 1px dashed #790000; -moz-border-radius: 1em; color: #790000; text-align: center;" |'PLEASE NOTE' Hey Hawkey here, just a reminder please keep the image limit to 25. I don't want the page cluttered up, discussion sections are exceptional. If the limit goes over 25, the sections after 25 will be deleted without warning. So keep up the good work! LovefireValentines Day '10 23:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Prey-Hunter Blanks - For Approval I know the fs is already up, but here are the other ones. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 21:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) These are nice! But, the longhairs look unnatural. Add some more fur on them, and make the tails a bit fluffier. You can't really tell male from female... maybe try making the eyelashes go higher? Also, on the hind foot and the tail on the longhairs, there's some stray lineart. Also, try making them a bit smaller, they're quite large. Also, I have changed the heading from Prey Hunter Blanks to just "Blanks", because I've decided we are not going to have particular blanks for ranks, rather we are going to have lots of different blanks that people can use for whatever cat they are making. Good job! Midnightpelt ♥ 21:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the lineart, and possibly add more muscle to them, because they look flat and dull. HawkeyRandomTime! 22:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and if you don't get what I mean with the tail, I mean make it have more tufts over fur instead of looking solid. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't think adding muscle would help, as they're meant to be Tribe blanks, but if you still need me to, feel free to add some yourself- I'm not good at it. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 03:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Like I said above, they can be used for Tribe or Clan. But, you don't have to add muscle if you don't want to. They just look a bit... flabby (xD), particularly around the legs. The longhairs also need more tufts of fur, because they just look solid. Midnightpelt ♥ 17:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Please read message on top of the front page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I changed the longhaired elbows, but there isn't much I can do for the tail. Here is an exapmle- Stoneteller. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add some more fur tufts to the longhairs? Midnightpelt ♥ 01:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Could you possibly do that, Blue? I'm not good at it. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 00:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Rainbowheart - For Approval Wow. Worst image ever. I know she's bad, but just how ''bad is she? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Come on, tell me how bad it is! Midnightpelt ♥ 01:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok :) *On the feet make it just darker then white. *Add ear pink as well. Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' - Kay, I added a tad bit more shading to the feet to make it look darker, and added ear pink. Better? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Please read message on top of the front page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) This one is a deputy, so therefore you have to wait until the deupty blanks are approved to do this. Terribly sorry. LovefireValentines Day '10 23:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Not really. Ravenstar's image is a warrior. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Whitethroat (W)-For Approval Brambleclaw14 Talk 21:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The eyes look scary, almost enough to give me nightmares, and there's white flecks around her face. HawkeyRandomTime! 21:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the eyes look a bit strange. Look at Libertypaw or Shade on this page for how to do them. There are some white flecks around her muzzle. Also, add some shading to the back and the head, and blur it well. The ear pink also needs blurring. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) lol Hawkey ;) I did meen to have The white flecks :) I'll do the shading and blurring Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Please read message on top of the front page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) This one is a warrior :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Chocolate - For Approval Hehe, her name makes me hungary. (: Comments? Midnightpelt ♥ 00:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Wow, amazing, I see nothing wrong. But let's wait in case somebody DOES see something. HawkeyRandomTime! 02:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, she took me forever. I modeled her off of Hawkfrost's pic on WW. The stripes gave me alot of trouble - I tried a new style. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 02:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Please read message on top of the front page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I love this, and I hate to see it go, but this hasn't been worked on in a REALLY long time. LovefireValentines Day '10 23:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, since a) It hasn't been worked on in a while; b) Since we don't have loner blanks, and we can't use warrior blanks for the loners, I'll have to decline this. But, you could change this into a different warrior. I'll give you the rest of today to decide what you're going to do with this [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sedgefern- For Approval Not much to say about this little beauty. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 03:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Woah, she's awesome! Love the way you did the patches. (: All I see is that the shading could be darkened by just a touch, she needs ear pink, and the eyes look a little strange. Look at Shade or Libertypaw on this page for ways to do the eyes. This is great! Midnightpelt ♥ 17:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Please read message on top of the front page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Just add ear pink and this should be ready. I love your shading. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 03:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Blanks - For Approval If you don't know why I'm putting these up, read the message on the front page. Anyway, here they are. The top are the females, short and long, and the bottom are the males, short and long. Comments? Midnightpelt ♥ 02:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I like them. But the herbs need to be longer and thicker, and for a difference to the warrior blanks why don't you fix the tails at a different angle or something like that? They look really similiar. LovefireValentines Day '10 20:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's an example of a shorthaired, doing what you said. I can't do the longhairs; I tried, and it, er, wasn't pretty. xD I personally think they look horrible, and the ones above look 1000 times better. What do you think? Midnightpelt ♥ 01:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) The butt is very big, the head is too small, and they need whiskers--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 07:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Graymist - For Approval How bad is he? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]]There will only be five heros.... 02:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Not bad! But I thought he had green eyes...? Image-wise, the shading needs to be blurred, blurred, blurred, add some highlights, and the ear pink looks more like the whole ear is pink... look at the approved Coffeestar to see how to do ear pink. Just make the very edges of the ears pink. Midnightpelt ♥ 20:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Blend the shading some more and the ear pink needs to be smaller and blurred more. Besides that, looking good! LovefireValentines Day '10 20:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this, or it'll have to be declined. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) BloodClan Blanks- For approval I made these blanks for BloodClan. Comments? LovefireValentines Day '10 20:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) They're nice, but the lineart looks a little thick. Thin it out. The hind legs look... thin and limp. Like they don't know what to do with them. The eyes look strange as well, maybe make them smaller and make the eyelashes on the females shorter. And the tails on the longhairs look Dr. Suess-ish, make them a bit thicker. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by Dr. Suess-ish? LovefireValentines Day '10 23:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I had to completely redo these to unthicken lineart. Reuploaded. I fixed the lineart, the legs, the tails, and the eyes. LovefireValentines Day '10 00:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Much better, but make the eyes a bit smaller still, and the way you've angled the tails look like they're sticking their butts up in the air. xD Maybe make the tails go up higher? I like them, though! Midnightpelt ♥ Reuploaded.LovefireValentines Day '10 03:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Really good! as allways! better than mine! i think these will be good but thinken the lining on the collars! heres the cat i made he's bad. i will work on him over the weekend(no skool fri and mon!) Lovepaw My Talk! 03:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The collar lineart doesn't need to be thickened. LovefireValentines Day '10 18:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Two things, first of all the collars look strange. They're thick, then get really thin as they go up the neck. And second, they don't have whiskers. --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 07:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks-For Approval I tried to make them like the ones from Warriors Wikia. Comments? MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 22:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) They're nice, but they look really cartoony. The eyes look... angry, and there's some stray lineart in places. The lineart also needs to be thickened. And on the first one on the left, the lineart is darker than the others. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. And these are REALLY hard to color because all the gaps aren't filled. The paws and fur look untidy, and the long haired and the short haired tails' are the same fur length. LovefireValentines Day '10 23:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) The lineart is way to thin, and they look really out of proportion. They're paws are weird, they're round, and some are not really connected to their legs. The head is to boxish, and the ears are very round--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 07:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to do something else. to hard. Can I replace the section? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes you may. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 18:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Needed Images Should we make a page listing all the characters that currently need images? [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 15:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Fine idea! Here we go: Cats of the Clans Wiki:Needed Images LovefireValentines Day '10 18:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Firepelt(W)-For approval Here's Firepelt. Comments? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 22:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I need to add torn ear. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 17:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Now he's ready. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 17:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Not bad! Just darken the shading, and blur it really well. The highlights on the tail also need to be blurred better. On the eyes, look at Hawkfire or Forestheart's warrior images for help. LovefireValentines Day '10 17:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thank you! Anything else? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 18:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Just blur the shading/highlight on the very tip of the tail, and it should be ready. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 01:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? [[User:FirePelt|[[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']]30px]] 21:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Looks fine to me! Commente Before Approval? --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpelt- For approval Well, here's a shot at it. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the stripes and the shading more [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Bluemoon- For approval Making images= Swifty's happiness. ^^ §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it's good. But the highlights look very bright and concentrated. Make them darker, and add more towards the middle of the pelt. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded better? §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Eh, they still look really concentrated. Also, the ear pink needs darkened. Midnightpelt ♥ 03:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Needed to make a new file name. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Dawnfire (W) For Approval Well, I don't think this is really all that great, but she's my favorite character that I roleplay, and I wanted to do her. So, how is she?--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 03:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Good! Just blur all of the shading/highlights very well. Midnightpelt ♥ 03:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, especially on the tail. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: I blurred the shading as much as I could--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Um.. Since there are no leaders, snr warriors or whatever, can normal users like me say CBA? If so, Comments before approval? §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Kit blanks- For approval Yes, they're kits. They're supposed to look short and stubby. XD §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 04:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) They look like bunny rabbits... Cats' paws don't go pointy like that. The ears are too long, and the face looks kind of strange. Google a cat for a reference as to what the head should look like [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Err, they kind of look more like puppies than kittens. xD Make them more... cat-like. I don't really know how to explain it... Midnightpelt ♥ 04:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a thinner tail, make the ears a tab smaller, and make the muzzle area smaller? I dont know. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 14:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Make the tails slightly longer. LovefireValentines Day '10 15:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The ears still look very strange. Cats ears are pointier, and they don't point out in that direction. There are randsome lines beside the longhaired ones' tails, and on all of them the lineart on the hind leg that touches the tail is too thick, it makes it look like there's a blob there [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC)] Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Flamespirit- For approval Here's Flamespirit! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Aquashine-For Approval How is she? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) She's really good Maplefern! But the shading on the hind legs and paws look weird and bumpy, and you need to take a size one blur tool and blend the earpink. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC)